Rexanimarium
by Blue Doctor
Summary: C'est le dernier bal à Hogwarts pour Hermione qui est passée en 7ème année. Ron l'a laissée tomber pour aller danser avec Lavande. Tout se passe mal jusqu'à ce que Snape prenne les choses en main pour sauver sa soirée et l'emmène danser.


**Rexanimarium**

**Note de l'auteure:** Désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps sweeties. J'ai changé de vie, j'ai changé de personnes que je côtoyait, et j'ai moi même changé. J'ai vécu mon 1er chagrin d'amour qui a été assez dur à encaisser, tant que ça fait mal aha ^^ Je ne me moquerai plus jamais des gens qui pleurent parce que leur amour les a quittés, maintenant j'en fais partie x).

Enfin bon, vous êtes venus là pour l'histoire, et non en tant que psychologues ^^

**_Bonne lecture! :-)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise sur un des bancs de bois de la Grande Salle. Elle regardait les élèves ainsi que les professeurs danser et s'amuser au milieu de la piste du bal d'hiver, le dernier de la scolarité à Hogwarts de la jeune femme. Elle soupira nostalgiquement en pensant aux années et aux aventures qu'elle avait vécu dans cet immense château et laissa ses doigts passer en revue les creux du charme sur lequel elle s'étirait quelque peu lassée par cette soirée. Ron l'avait laissée tomber pour aller se trémousser avec Lavande, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il lui trouvait de plus qu'elle. Elle avait même mit une robe somptueuse et s'était lissé les cheveux rien que pour lui. En effet, le tissu de satin bleu nuit qui lui tombait à partir des hanches jusqu'aux pieds était divin, et les filaments dorés lui remontant sur la poitrine pour finir leur ascension derrière la nuque de la châtain faisaient comme des arabesque étoilées.<p>

Elle laissa s'échapper un frisson glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle réalisa de cette manière qu'elle avait oublié sa veste dans sa chambre. Ce bal était vraiment râté, elle hésitait ainsi à aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour aller lire.

Elle observa la lumière noire une dernière fois, avant de se décider, d'attraper son sac à main et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de bois. Pourquoi n'était-elle donc pas apte à pouvoir draguer les garçons, ni à garder ceux qu'elle appréciait auprès d'elle? Il fallait sûrement qu'elle travaille là-dessus, et il y aurait certainement un livre sur le sujet dans l'endroit où elle allait. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les coups d'oeil sur son corps de jeune femme qui manquaient, mais dès lors qu'elle se mettait à ouvrir la bouche, elle redevenait l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Elle devait donc parler comme les idiotes et incultes filles de son âge? Elle ne le voulait pas, et n'était de toute façon pas attirée par les adolescents. Toutes ses amourettes récentes se trouvaient être avec des adultes dont elle appréciait le côté protecteur et "savant".

Finalement elle allait peut-être retourner au bal s'essayer à flirter avec des garçons, pour affiner sa technique de séduction et, par chance, rendre jaloux Ron.

-"Où compter-vous aller Miss Granger? Vous n'espérez tout de même pas faussez la compagnie de vos petits amis Weasley et Potter?" Fit une voix sarcastique qu'Hermione connaissait bien

Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face au professeur Snape, serré comme en son habitude dans ses multiples couches de tissu noir qu'il appelait "robes".

-"N-non, je..." bafouilla-t-elle, consciente de la chose à laquelle elle pensait juste avant "Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour monsieur..." Ses joues étaient rouges, et elles devinrent pivoines quand elle se rappela que son professeur pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Et elle su qu'il l'avait fait au petit sourire satisfait qui commençait à s'afficher sur ses lèvres étriquées et pâles.

Hermione commença à stresser. Que pouvait-elle faire pour se dérober à une remarque désobligeante de cet acariâtre personnage? La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse, retenant son souffle et prononça d'un coup, pour couper la phrase de son interlocuteur:

-"Monsieur, voudriez-vous danser avec moi?"

Seulement à observer le visage choqué de Snape, elle regrettait déjà sa question. Quelle idiote! Il allait certainement lui mettre quelques heures de retenue pour avoir été aussi effrontée envers lui. Ainsi, quand il avança sa paume vers elle, elle crut tout d'abord que c'était pour la gifler.

-"Allons, petite idiote, prenez donc ma main. Je ne vais pas vous manger et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous aider à vous venger de Weasley."

Elle faillit lui répliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas se venger mais le rendre légèrement jaloux, pourtant elle se tu, favorisant le fait de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la "chauve-souris des cachots" comme se plaisaient à l'appeler ses amis. Aussi, elle prit ses doigts glacés entre les siens, tandis qu'il l'amenait vers le centre de la pièce alors que Rexanimarum résonnait dans l'atmosphère, faisant resplendir plus encore Hermione tant elle aimait cette chanson. Elle lui rappelait cet été où elle avait pour la première fois embrassé la personne qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être à ce moment-ci. Et elle allait danser avec son professeur de Potion dessus. Quelle bornée elle avait été de dire ça et de ne pas vouloir avoir tord! De plus, elle voyait tous les visages tournés vers son cavalier et elle. Cela la gênait beaucoup.

Snape mit sa main sur sa taille, la calant dans le creux de ses formes, avant de faires quelques pas de danse assurés, mais lents.

-"Détendez-vous, Miss. La danse est un art, et si vous ne me laissez pas vous guider en restant si tendue, je ne pourrai rien faire." Souffla l'homme en noir à son oreille

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée, et croisa celui de Ron qui semblait furieux. Il la regardait avec colère, les oreilles rougies. Ceci lui redonna un peu de force.

Elle se détendit, et enserra d'une façon presque tendre les épaules de son cavalier, tandis qu'il laissait mieux ses doigts se loger contre son corps, la ramenant un peu plus près de lui. Les main de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau laissaient les hanches de la jeune femme se mouver avec délicatesse contre lui, alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard timide, les joues en feu.

Ses mains se croisèrent derrière le cou de son professeur, agissant impulsivement sous le poids des regards sur eux, comme voulant montrer qu'elle était capable de danser avec qui elle voulait. Elle se mordit la lèvre du bas, tout de même légèrement gênée, et sentit les yeux scrutateurs de Snape sur elle qui approcha sa bouche de son oreille et dit en chuchotant:

-"Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout-à-l'heure, si vous recommencez ce que vous venez de faire avec votre bouche, je risque bien de vous dévorer..."

Le ventre de la rouge et or fondit sur-place. Se faire désirer de cette façon par un homme dont elle croyait voir la détestation sur elle-même était incroyablement agréable.

Se sentant presque en confiance, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier, écoutant ses battement de coeur au travers du tissu sombre, et sentant sa cage thoracique se soulever doucement au rythme de la musique.

Hermione laissa ses yeux se fixer gentiment sur l'infinité de guirlandes dorés grimpant sur le lierre tapissant les murs face à elle, en caressant du pouce la nuque de son professeur de potion, qui semblait apprécier cela de par son regard profond.

Leurs genoux se frottaient mutuellement, grâce au fait qu'ils soient si serrés pour danser un slow, et ceci ne semblait absolument pas les déranger.

La lionne sentait l'allégresse lui monter à la tête, et le parfum envoûtant de son cavalier aux narines. C'était un mélange de l'odeur de la nuit, de celle de la pluie sur une terre ocrée et chaude, et de la forêt. Elle tiqua légèrement à la réflexion qu'elle venait de se faire, se demandant si elle n'allait pas un peu trop loin dans ses songes, mais elle ne pensa plus à rien lorsque deux lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement contre son cou dégagé, comme si un vampire était venu se repaître de son sang, puis avait finalement seulement effleuré du bout des crocs la peau de porcelaine de la jeune femme, de peur de la blesser.

Une des mains fines qui la tenaient vint rejoindre son cou, où Hermione s'appuya, avant que les lèvres se fassent plus insistantes, moins fantomatiques. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne repoussait pas les intruses, peut-être que finalement elle aimait juste cela. Peut-être qu'elle aimait cette douce caresse, avec la respiration de son professeur qui venait se nicher dans son cou, et chatouiller des petits cheveux s'échappant de sa coiffure qu'elle avait pourtant tant travaillé. Peut-être qu'elle aimait le sentir auprès d'elle, tout simplement...

Elle revint à l'instant présent de par le Serpentard lui faisant courber le dos en arrière, pareille à une danseuse de tango, d'une manière presque sensuelle, afin de la ramener plus près encore de lui, contre son torse, comme scellant plus encore leur danse.

Hermione contempla le visage de son professeur et se perdit dans le contraste entre ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et sa peau aussi pâle qu'un mort. Pourtant en cet instant précis, ce visage qui inspirait tant la terreur aux élèves de Poudlard était beau. La jeune femme n'aurait su dire en quoi il avait changé mais il n'était plus comme avant et elle le savait.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la mâchoire de son cavalier, et les laissa glisser le long de son menton, descendant jusqu'à son cou, pour continuer contre son torse chaud. Puis, décidée, elle le tira doucement vers elle, et arrêta sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de Snape.

-"Si vous saviez, Monsieur, combien mon envie de poser mes lèvres contre les votres est grande..."

Le serpent la regarda d'une façon profonde.

-"Faites-le"

Hermione n'hésita pas une seule seconde et captura les lèvres du Maître des potions qui vint caresser la joue de son élève. La lionne plantait avec légèreté ses ongles dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle embrassait avec passion. Les deux bouches se dévoraient l'une l'autre, sans pour autant échanger des coups de langue, ce qui rendait le contact bien plus délicieux et mystérieux dans un sens.

La jeune femme passait ses doigts fins sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle savait maintenant aimer, quand une larmes s'échappa de son œil pourtant fermé, et vint glisser contre sa joue de manière agréable et sensible.

Elle était heureuse.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce maigre récit. Et Aymeric, si tu lis ça, je t'aime encore.<em>

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
